His Back
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Maybe waiting isn't all that bad, Kairi thought as she stared ahead at the brunet's back. Kairi and Namine insight fic.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_His back_**

It's been many years since she first met him.  
She was a lone girl from another world, washed ashore on his playground; an outcast brought to him on the eve of a meteor shower. He had only found her, and as she opened her eyes to gaze upon her new world, he greeted her with a grin. This boy who just met her accepted her immediately, welcoming her with open arms into his group of friends, despite his best friend's objections – into his "inner circle", and then – into their precious secret place.  
This boy, this complete and utter stranger let this girl who had nothing feel like she belonged by letting her ever so willingly into his life.

She often wondered had it been in first sight; once and again she did, despite knowing she was little more than a baby at the time. 'It must've been' was the answer she eventually reached; having been by his side for over a decade, Kairi couldn't imagine loving anyone else but the boy named after the sky, and that was true from as early as she could remember herself.

She stayed with him whenever she could, however she could. When he played nearby, she watched him. When he ran ahead, she was the one who sent him off, and was there to await his return, be it as a winner or not. When he told her his stories with sparkling eyes, she took it with a grain of salt. It wasn't that she was aiming at disillusionment as much as holding onto a stubborn refusal to lose him to his dreams.  
Reality was better, she always thought, especially if you made your dreams come true.

He had a tendency to share that belief of hers at the worst times, and it was always then that despite her best efforts, aforementioned reality caught up.  
She was there, flailing her arms, calling his name – but he was already gone.

It was frustrating how true that reality was even during their everyday lives.  
The pace in which they walked, the pace in which they talked; the way he'd go off speaking only to have her realize she lost track too often. How she could no longer 'hang out with the boys' – how she'd tell herself she didn't want to.

It was happening even then, she noted on the end of another school day, when both they and their friends were on their way home. She was walking idly by, not stalling and yet not feeling the need to rush. He was walking a bit ahead, his attention held by his best friend that walked next to him. He never once looked back, never once slowed his pace; never once waited for her.

Oh, how she longed to be to be able to walk next to him too, talk to him like that as well. Always and forever be by his side, and have him look at her with his blue eyes sparkling the way they did when they stared up at the older teen's cyan ones.  
Won't she be ever able to be on equal grounds with him? Was she always fated to be left behind?

"It's wide, isn't it?" The soft, familiar voice spoke suddenly, making the girl open the eyes she apparently closed and look at the translucent figure, so like and yet so unlike her. She walked next to her, her ghost-like visage unaffected by the breeze as it blew past them. It was almost as though she was floating, more appearing near Kairi than moving by her own power. When she turned to Kairi, a smile on her lips, the redhead could only look back ahead.  
"His back."

Was it, Kairi pondered as she studied Sora a bit from afar. She looked over his back and the wrinkles of his school shirt; the shirt which was no longer tucked into his pants; the bag thrown over his shoulder; the tie which hung a bit loosely around his collar; the tiny, delicate brown spikes that caressed over his nape. It was the same back she was used to gazing at, and yet it was different.  
His shoulders were pulled back slightly; the shirt fit noticeably better; the fabric that caressed the skin accented well toned athletic muscles rather than the overall shapelessness of just another beach pumpkin. He grew taller during his year of absence, that much was obvious, but it almost seemed like – how did Naminé put it? His shoulders were wider?

"He became rather reliable." The faded girl added admiringly. "So strong, and yet, so kind... he's really a great person, isn't he?"

"That's why this is so frustrating!" Kairi hissed and came to a stop before she realized she did either. Naminé managed to float a bit ahead, only to stop not too far away; she kept looking ahead, even when Kairi spoke again.

"Why does it have to be like this? We've always been together, but he keeps running ahead. We're so close but so far away all the time. Aren't... aren't I good enough? Don't I try hard enough?" She looked up to stare at the stale figure, untouched by reality. How ironic it was, Kairi thought bitterly as she clenched her school bag tightly. How absurd it was that this girl, this mysterious part of herself, understood it so well. How she knew so much about Kairi, and about she herself and worst of all, how she knew so much about Sora. How she noticed everything, accepted everything. If their roles were reversed, if she was the phantom... would Naminé have stayed behind? Would she have stared at his back so helplessly like this, unable to ever truly catch up without slowing him down?

Oh, how she hated it, being so envious of someone who was another part of her.

"I'm really envious of you, did you know that, Kairi?"

Apparently, she didn't, if the awed look she gave her Nobody was any indication. Seemingly oblivious, the blonde continued.

"Anyone can stand next to him if they can keep up, if they're fast enough. If they're faster, they can also pass him. They'll get him to look at them because he's curious and friendly."  
She interlaced her hands behind her back and for a change, her feet actually seemed like they touched the ground properly.  
"But you're special, Kairi."  
When next the wind picked up, it blew through golden strands and white lace. "No matter how far or fast he'll go, no matter where he ends up in, no matter what he finds... the place he'll come back to – the place _they'll_ come back to... is where you're at."

It was a radiant smile that decorated Naminé's face as she turned to face Kairi.

"You're the only one who can make them turn around!"

The breeze picked up in a violent manner, throwing Kairi's hair into her eyes. She gasped and reached to push it away, only to stare ahead in a dumbfounded manner at the realization that through the whistling, she heard her name. True enough there they were, both boys standing closer than they did before, seeming concerned. What stood out the most to Kairi, however, was the very simple fact that both stopped and turned towards her.

She made them turn around.

Just like that time Sora bothered reaching for her to promise he'll come back.  
Just like when she finally met Riku again, and for reasons that were then beyond her, he stayed when she asked him to.  
Just like how, when she was finally back home and they were fighting for all that was - the skies opened up and brought them back to her.A lump threatened to form in Kairi's throat and she shook her head before offering them both a smile.

"I'm fine." She reassured as she started walking again, for a long moment not paying the other two any attention. It was amazing, how her earlier insecurities seemed ridiculous and infantile. How it suddenly didn't matter anymore, how far away they ran, nor in which direction. She knew that if she ever came to a stop, all she had to do was close her eyes and he'll be there when she opened them.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Kairi asked after a moment as she turned around to the two seemingly awe-struck boys. Well, she didn't mind not being next to them as much anymore, but that didn't mean they were allowed to keep her waiting, now did it?


End file.
